Divinity Cross
by DivinityCross
Summary: An orphan baby placed in a town where she's protected from the world outside. The day she turned eighteen crossing her county lines, life would never be the same. With her best friend to turn too, Divinity Cross learns the truth about who she is, with two angels by her side. Twins who live life completely different. Fighting hell on earth, Divinity find she is the hidden prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I watch her pack, selfishly not wanting her to go. For eleven years we have been inseparable. She helped me graduate high school with a surprising 3.7 GPA, and I made sure everyone stayed clear of her. Everyone likes to pick on the little guy. Especially when you are a certified genius with a tiny frame, glasses as thick as coke bottles, and no keen sense in fashion.

We were so opposite growing up. Hell we still are. Katherine Withers, my Kit-Kat, the curly blonde hair blue eyed bookworm. There wasn't a day you didn't see her reading some ancient book from the library. Kat was literally there every day afterschool. It got so bad the librarian eventually allowed her to rearrange a section solely based on her Heaven and Hell obsession. She has a more articulate terminology for the crap, but bottom line I call it her 'Divinci Code' aka her passion.

She has always been obsessed with this stuff. Angels from above, demons from below. The first day I met her we were seven. As I boarded the bus afterschool, I heard arguing in the back. As the curious cat I am, I made my way. This girl was hunched over Kat, pulling her hair. Grabbing her, I pushed her away. She fell, hitting her head on the window causing her to cry as she ran to the front of the bus. Needless to say, I got a referral, but I gained a best friend.

That was the day Kat swore up and down the man upstairs sent me to her. That I was her very own guardian angel. I still laugh, because she is convinced there is something different about me. My pale skin, golden when the summer sun kisses it. My hair has always been dark, long, and thick mess that I hated to tame. Hell it doesn't even hold a curl.

My eyes, Violet… I call it a pigment issue, she calls them unnatural. Kat seems to think because of their unique color I'm apparently some mystical being. That my eyes hold some deep secret. However, my name is what sealed my fate with her and her obsession.

When we were ten, there was a strange moment that took place in the used bookstore that I can't even try to explain. Kat got so excited when she found an old dusty book full of ancient paintings. Literally a book of drawings. As we sat at the table she looked thru it intensely lost within the structure of each painting I had to smile as she consumed herself within the pages. When she abruptly stopped at one of the pages, Kat's whole body went rigid. Immediately her face turned white as a ghost.

It was a painting of a woman, beautiful angel wings wrapped around her body. The wings were a glistening white, painted with black tips. Dark hair dancing behind her, she was beyond beautiful. However, I saw the connection as I looked at Kat.

The angels eyes were violet as she peered over her winged shoulder looking so innocent yet determined. Above her the sun's light bathed her. Below, swirls of black and grays speared up the page around the light of the sun. In the mix of the blended darkness, golden eyes were looking at the angel above.

Underneath the painting all it said was 'Heaven's Secret'. Confused, Kat freaks out saying the painting resembled me so she went on the paranoid train. Talked her mom into cutting my hair into a bob as well as supplied me with green contacts just to 'keep me safe'. Babbling about Heaven is sacred, to hold a secret in God's company is a sin. I entertain her views, but in reality it's a painting, a beautiful painting of a breath taking angel.

We have been thru so much together, and the day has finally come were we actually have to part ways. She wants me to come with her. Begs me even. For a split moment I almost cave, but this isn't my dream this is hers.

Kat looks over at me as I sit on the floor holding my gift to her. I haven't given it to her yet, I'm just not ready to let her go. I see the tears fall from her eyes. I hate that she cries.

"That's it!" She is doing everything to keep herself together as she zips up her suitcase.

"It's not everything!" I hand her the box. The box that holds memories. Our memories. "This will help you not to forget your best friend while you're off learning how to rid the world of monsters."

The tears fall freely now, as she hangs her head. "I can't believe this is it, this is good-bye!"

"Kat, this isn't good-bye. You can't get rid of my ass that easily."

I watch as she pulls out her own little box. "This is for you, so I know you will be safe!"

There is never a moment that goes by where Kat isn't concerned about my safety, yet I'm the one that fights off the bad guys for her. The irony in our relationship is rather funny actually. Kat feels as though this is why I go unharmed, that she is doing her part in protecting me as I protect her. Whatever makes her sleep better at night?

It's a necklace, with a simple white stone attached. I can't hide my amusement. How she believes this little gem will keep me safe is beyond me, but I entertain her idea. "Want to explain what this is, or is it another one of your secret charms?"

She grabs the necklace, and puts it on me. "Don't take it off, do you understand me? Ever."

"What if it breaks?" When I look at her, a saw the fear for the first time. She is afraid of leaving me behind.

"It won't. Just promise you will never take it off."

I smile at the memory as I play with the white stone around my neck. It's been six long years since I've seen my best friend. Six years I've dealt with life alone. Six years of feeling this unknown battle within. "Ms. Divinity Cross!" I reach over and grab my ticket as the tenant checks my bag. Staring at the picture in my hand, six years has been too long and I need answers.

Chapter 1

Stretching in my seat, I look out the window as we descend to the runway. The clouds are thick, but through the haze I see our destination. A landing strip surrounded by water. Interesting concept, considering someone is probably looking out the window having an inner panic attack. Props to the sick bastard who finds humor in toying with ones fear.

As if on cue, a window screen slams followed by, 'oh shit!' Called it or what? Some call it a gift, I call it common sense. I've learned a lot about myself within the past six years. Some things have almost scared the shit outta me, and others I am thankful for.

After Kat left I decided I wanted travel, see the world for the first time outside the walls of Cedar Creek, Virginia. My safe haven. A place I never felt so cared for, even though I had no real family. Abandoned as a newborn wrapped in nothing but a worn woolen blanket with the name Divinity Cross stitched along the hem. I was left on the front steps of the local fire department, where I was entered into the local Child Protective Service System. That's were CPS placed me in random foster homes until the age of 7, almost 8. That's when Kat's family decided to take me in.

I was eighteen the day I pulled out of that small town. The moment I crossed that county line, was the day my mind, my soul woke up for the first time. I could sense everything around me, hear everything. I could even taste the air. The trees, I could hear them drink from their roots. Everything around me was so enchanting.

So of course like any normal eighteen year I freaked the hell out. I literally slammed on the brakes on that dirt road skidding to the bank. Everything just felt, overwhelming. Sounds, feelings, every single one of my senses exploded at once. If I knew what a panic attack felt like, buddy compare it to this moment.

The only person I knew to call, Kat. However, this moment called for face-time, I need to see her. "It hasn't even been a full 3 48 hours, and here you are calling me. Wait, Div, are you sick?"

I look up at her, eyes wide. "Kate, something is wrong?"

"Oh my God, Div, your eyes!" Quickly I adjusted the rearview mirror. My eyes, once a deep violet now a stunning ice blue.

"What the f.."

"Divinity, where are you?" Kat cut me off causing me to focus my attention back to her.

"I literally just past Cedar Creek's welcome sign. I'm on 64 headed towards North Carolina for beach week." I explained looking out the driver's window. "Kat you don't understand, something really strange is going on."

"What do you mean?"

Stepping out of the car, the wind picked up around me, the sun wrapping its rays around me. I felt every kiss it left upon my skin. I could hear the soft whispers drifting in the air. A dove's cry caught my attention from above, and the moment my eyes looked to the clouds something shot thru my body. Feeling my body fall to the ground, unconsciousness takes hold the last thing I heard was Kat screaming my name.

I woke up within a dream. Everything around me felt familiar, yet it seems so strange to me. The beauty that surrounded me, seemed as though God himself allowed his hands to create such artwork. In the distance I could hear voices, whispers. I turned towards the hills in front of me, and followed the light chatter.

"Love is Devine. The strength within will withstand the test of time. Regardless of what is written!" Her voice sang the words. As if she were pleading, "Light created within the darkness. Debet protégé." She must be protected.

Thunder, it came from everywhere. Grabbing ahold of the tree, I steadied myself before peering over the rocky wall. "Everything will come for her. Placing her in a world filled with filth. She will be dead before she awakes on her second day." Thunder came again, as the sky turned gray. "She is protected here."

I was at all lost, my mind questioning what my eyes witnessed. Thru time itself, all the stories you heard growing up. In front of me stood two immaculate creates. The beauty they possessed, remarkable, flawless. I couldn't comprehend fast enough. Her wings, a brilliant white glistening within the light. Deep brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, her eyes as blue as ice. He was just the opposite with wings as black as a raven, towering over her fragile form. His body, chiseled like a gladiator ready for combat. His eyes, a resilient violet resembling my own.

Looking around, everything felt as though I had been here before. The sense of knowing came with every breath I took, the feel of this place, comforting. But, what the hell was this place to begin with, and why do I feel I know these two… Whatever they are in front of me.

"Trust in our love for that will protect her until she must protect herself." I watched as his body leaned over, picking up a tiny little frame wrapped in a wool blanket. The dark angel's face fell to hers.

His voice, cried within the blanket. "She is the one thing I have ever done within love. The only thing I have done right thru my ages. I do not want her to be tarnished in a world filled with so much greed, so much… Hate."

The Angel of Light's face softened as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his side as she looked at the little baby within the wool. "Greed stops you now from allowing her to be who she chooses to be." Kissing his check, she pulled his eyes towards her. "Trust this love, your love for her. My love for her. God granted you this one gift. You must allow her to choose her destiny."

He fell to his knees, pulling the tiny form closer to his heart in a gentle rock as he brought the baby to his shoulder, its dark hair peeking from the blanket my breath caught in my throat as I heard him say, "Divine she is, a being of light with darkness. Mea Diuinitatis." The baby's violet eyes locked within mine.

Looking out the window I see a whole new world. A foreign land, an unfamiliar territory causing an unsettling feeling within. That memory was the start of years to learn, never disregard any feeling that takes over my senses. Something always makes of it, and right now I don't feel as though it's my excitement to see Kat.

It didn't take long for me to notice the fog thicken as the wheels touched the runway. Or how it swirled around as we slowly came to a stop. Hell, I've always heard there were foggy days in London, but this shit is a blanket covering London City Airport. The weather doesn't change in a blink of an eye just because. Something is in the air, I can sense it.

Turning on my phone, immediately it rings. "Div, listen closely. The terminal is closed so they have to taxi the passengers to the entrance via shuttle?"

I grab my pack. "Aw hey long lost best friend. I'm so excited to see you too."

"Save the sarcasm damn it. I need you to listen carefully. Do not get on that shuttle." I hear the urgency in her voice and suddenly that feeling I got a few moments ago, just intensified.

"Kat, what the hell is going on?" I question as I look out the window for a second time only to find the passengers being ushered to the shuttle bus.

"I don't have time to explain right now just do as I say. To the left of the shuttle there is an unmarked black sedan. This is going to sound absurd, but I need you to not think just react. The moment your feet touch the pavement, if you feel the ground vibrate underneath you RUN."

"Wait, what? Kat, are you fucking kidding me right now? Did you just hear yourself right now? What the hell is going on?"

I heard her sigh in frustration before she continued, "Div the very moment you touch the ground and you feel vibrations RUN! Do you understand? Don't think just react! Hurry up and get off the plane I don't want you to be the last person off. I need you in the crowd. Go, hurry. I'll see you soon." Placing the phone in my backpack, I grab my tattered ball cap. Quickly, I wrap my hair confining it within the hat, pulling the brim low before adjusting my sunglasses as I make my way towards the exit.

Moving in front of an elderly couple, I smile before climbing over the remaining seats towards the exit. I hear the thunder in the background; feel the wind pick up as I hit the first step off the plane. I've had this eerie feeling before and it never turns out good. With each slow step I take, the wind whips, the sky cracks.

Looking ahead, I see two security guards making their way towards the plane. Immediately I sense danger, and it seems to be looking for me. Slowly I tighten the straps to my pack. One more step, and I run. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shadow moving in the fog. 'Don't think just react' I say to myself as I take a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." I whisper before jumping over the airstep rail.

The ground doesn't vibrate underneath me, the bitch rumbles as the sky opens up in a roar of thunder and lightning. 'What the hell is going on?' I question to myself as I look over my shoulder to see the security guards running, towards me. Figures. Kat has a lot of explaining to do. Standing I focus on the car, I run. My senses are heightening, and I hear the footsteps behind me. The fog touches my skin as my eyes adjust to the darkness that seems to be consuming this airport.

Without warning, a downpour of rain falls. Lighting stabs the ground before me causing it to break away, 'don't think just react', jumping over the whole now in the pavement I fall to my knee. 'What the fuck?' Looking back, the ground turns into a sink hole. The security guards stop suddenly, backing away. Soaring above me, in the fog I see the dark shadow from earlier.

Quickly, I get to my feet just as the wind switches directions, rain stabbing at my flesh. My hat flips off causing my hair to tangle in my glasses blocking my vision. With one flick, the glasses take flight in the whirlwind around me. The darkness wants to consume me. I have had this feeling a few times before, however this time its stronger, more powerful.

As I look above I notice a bright light, parting the fog bathing me in warmth. The light's radiance causes me to shield my eyes as the wind seems to subside. I feel it's strength. 'Run!' I heard a voice in the distance.

Behind me within the darkness, a figure moves grabbing my attention. Pacing back and forth it sniffs the air. Removing my hand, there I stood as my eyes focused on the silhouette. It stops, turning its head in a low growl. The eyes, yellow and glowing are looking directly at me.

"My love!" It spoke before something knocks me off my feet. "Divinity RUN!" 'Don't think just react' so I ran towards the light. "DIVINITY" I heard the deep growl fade away into a siren screech causing me to cover my ears. The sound was deafening.

Pain ripped thru my body tormenting me from the inside. Screaming in agony I fall to the ground. Just like a heartbeat, the pain pulsates. Everything seems so unreal, this has to be dream. A dream that I need to wake up from now. However, my body convulsed as the pain continued to surge. Life was ending within, and there was nothing I could do about it.

A blinding explosion sends my paralyzed body in the air. I beg my body to move, my eyes to open. Something, anything. Warmth… Warmth surrounded my body as a light breeze kissed my check causing the pain to ease. It felt as though I was floating, wrapped in a warm blanket. My eyes flutter before focusing on the outline of his face. The muscle in his jaw flexing as his dark hair danced in the wind. He is my saving grace taking me to the gates of internal life.

"custos angelus" I whisper as his eyes looked down at me, those brilliant blue eyes before I fall into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The world within was dark, cold. The air, clammy and stale. My head was pounding as I tried to make up something in the dark, anything to let me know where I am. Feeling the floor underneath me, it was wet, rocky. Quickly standing, reaching for anything in the darkness I notice a speckle of light in the distance.

"Where in the hell am I?" Squinting, I tried to make out what it was before a distance growl stopped me in my tracks. A growl I've heard a time or two on the streets of Washington D.C. A sound that automatically had the hair on the back of neck standing tall.

"Shit, why can't I have cute little red shoes to click three times right now." I watched as the speckle of light turned into two. Suddenly, this feeling overcame my senses, a feeling of fear. Something that is very unusual in my life.

"Divinity", something whispered before I heard footsteps running towards me from every direction. I was consumed in darkness, and I hated it. With darkness comes the unknown, and frankly I feel the unknown all around me. I for one am not a big fan.

"Lux Dei", I yell, causing a brilliant light to shine from within me. Taking in the scenery my heart pounded in my chest. It wasn't rocks that I stood on; it was human skulls, perfectly placed to make it look like cobblestones. The dampness I felt early, blood seeping from every crack in the ceiling.

The walls, a mix of skin and other known bones in the human body. Above, dancing over me was creatures who screeched as the light touch them. God's Light. With their grotesque features, like every bone in their body was broken. Their skin, melting off.

"Filia autem Luicfer." I turn head towards the rich voice coming face to face with a pale face and yellow eyes. His handsome features were alluring all the same. He smiled, and when he did I noticed the smirk that followed before he hissed at me before placing his hands on my shoulders, "vos ad me".

"AHHH! Oh hell no!" Flipping myself over the couch, Kat fell backwards and water went everywhere.

"Div, what the hell gives?" Breathing heavily, I look down at her trying to rid my body from the chill that was attempting to settle in.

Scanning the area in defense mode, I pull my knife from my pants. This place was huge with walls lined with books, thousands of books. Beautiful old paintings hung from every corner. Tables filled with papers, books and different artifacts in front of a wall decorated in an angel mural. Within the painting something caught my eyes. The angel with white wings dipped in black. I've seen her before. A painting I remember all too well. The painting that caused Kat to become obsessed with me.

"Kat, what the fuck is going on?" I looked down at her, shivering. I've never been more confused in my life. "What the hell happened at the airport, and how in the hell did I get here? And why in the fuck am I going into hyperthermia right now?"

She stood, concern etched all over her face. "Divinity, we have a lot to talk about. But first we need to get in a hot bath. Why don't I walk you to your room?"

"No, answers now?" I stuttered, noticing the dark figure standing on the balcony over.

I couldn't stop convulsing; my body felt like it was thrown into a sea of ice. "I'm so cold!"

Before I could blink, the shadow from the landing took off running, pulling the drapes back from the window. The moment sunlight found my skin, warmth radiated all over easing the coldness within. I felt so weak, my legs staggering.

Arms, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Steady now, you will find balance in a moment." He whispers in my ear.

Turning in his grasp, my eyes danced over his face as he stood over me. The face of a warrior, that's all I could think of at that moment. With his strong jaw line, painted by the hair he hadn't shaved in what looked like two days. His messy dark blonde hair only made his eyes stand out that much more. A resilient green that I lost myself in the moment our eyes locked.

"Miss. Cross," a smile pulls at his lips, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Looking down at his handsome smile, I clear my throat unable to pull my gaze away. "Yeah, mmmm, pleasure… It most certainly is."

Kat's chuckled caused my handsome friend to break contact. "Divinity Cross, meet Zak. He lives here in the institute. Not only does he have an amazing combat workout, he is brilliant in ways that actually piss me off."

It was my turn to chuckle, as I placed my hand out. "Nice to formally meet you Zak. Thank you for your assistance as well."

Taking my hand in his, electricity coursed through our touch causing me to take a deep breath.

Looking up at him, I could tell he felt it as well before pulling his hand away from mine, quickly.

"Div, I know you want to know everything right here, right now. However, we are still getting everything together ourselves, finding answers we don't know. Trust me; go take a shower, rest. You've had a traumatic experience. We need to collect our wits ourselves."

Immediately I was annoyed. Six years, I've lived life alone, dealing with 'traumatic' experiences. Six years, of my life everything has been kept from me. Kat knows so much about me, who I am. Hell what I am, because frankly there is nothing normal about me.

Within the six years, I've allied with one person. An older man, blind at birth that taught me everything I know, Mornstar. He taught me how unique I truly am from the gifts God bestowed in me to combat styles.

Mornstar trained me to fight against creatures not from this world. To rid human bodies of demonic possessions. He was my Master, I the apprentice. My savior in this world. The one I learn to trust with every ounce of me. The one that was there when no one else was.

However, with him in my life and all he knew, he never would tell me about myself. My I was given these gifts. Six years, I've waited for answers, one more day…

"Fine," I walk towards her, "I'll give you one more day but let me say this. Six years I've had to live life alone, secluded from people. Six years, I've dealt with the good, the bad, and the downright freakish shit. Don't attempt to baby me anymore in this. We both know you've lied to me on many occasions about who I am, and what the fuck is going on in MY life. You have one day Kat. Otherwise, I'm out. I've made it this far alive. I have no issues continuing to do so."

I heard her call my name as I turned and walked away. At this point I was beyond pissed.

Looking at my watch it had only been five hours since I landed. Five hours the airport was consumed with demonic forces. One that was able to get inside my head putting me in a state of unconscious. Something that has never happened before.

With the demonic comes the angelic. Someone, something saved me from the darkness, I remember his face. His jaw as it clenched. Similar to Zak, but…

"Miss. Cross, allow me to escort you to your room as the institute is rather large."

"Fine!"

As we made our way up the steps, Zak respected the silence between us without invading it. Only to point to the door that belonged to my room. I nodded, before making my way into the room.

"Holy shit!" If you were to Google a bedroom designed God himself, whelp this would be it. Wide open white tiled floors, with walls to match. Decorated in paintings that I've never seen before. They looked ancient, well before my time. There was a terrace, with french doors already opened blowing a soft breeze through the white sheer curtains.

The bed looked like a cloud, black posts with white runners over the top.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as I made my way to the bed. Fitting for a princess, however I'm far from a princess. I haven't seen digs like this since, well never. This room, so clean, so prefect. Far from the person I was.

Making my way to the closet, opening it I was in awe. A walk-in, lined floor to ceiling with everything a lady would love. Beautiful clothes, shoes along with accessories. But I'm no lady. I haven't worn a dress in over fifteen years. "I hope there is a sexy warrior cat suit. Nothing says you can't be sexy while being bad ass."

My life, to describe it in one word. Hell... The moment I left what I thought was my home, my world has been one learning battle after another. Something has been after me. Something not from this world. My question is why? Through these past six years one thing I have learned, hell wants to consume me. However, I have other plans.

Making my way to the bathroom, I smile at the tub that will consume all of me. I couldn't wait to sink my body into the porcelain bath to rid my body from the poison today brought. Kicking off my boots, I remove my clothes before stepping into the steaming water.

Just what the doctor ordered. This is Utopia. Heaven in the form of a bathtub. The water healed the ached, cleansed the wounds, and kissed the scars I carried from my past. Dipping my head back with a sigh, the anger I felt earlier escaped as my mind.

Twenty minutes later I emerged feeling refreshed and surprisingly new.

I was ready to find out what is going on, and why am I the one the demon with the yellow eyes wanted? Walking to the closet, I dropped the towel as I reached the doors. One thing's for sure I won't be putting on a damn dress.

That's when I felt it, the sense of someone watching my every move. Looking slightly over my shoulder I saw the darkness within the curtains.

Grabbing my towel and knife at the same time, I flicked my wrist causing the knife to fly across the room with speed of light. Missing the intruder it stuck into wooden doorframe.

I heard the deep chuckle before he stepped through the door. "I see now why everyone is intrigued with you, Princess." He stated with a smirk. His dark hair dancing over his face as the breeze played with the curls. "You are definitely site to behold my dear."

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you and why are you in my room?" I demanded as I secured the towel around my body.

He moved closer, and that's when I saw his piercing silver eyes. The color of mercury. As he rubbed the back of his neck, I took all of him in. He stood like a gladiator, every ounce of him covered in flexing muscles. His face, perfectly sculptured.

"My apologizes Princess as I now see you do not recall our first encounter, but then again how could you. Please call me Ezra, or 'custom angelus''.

That's when it hit. "You!" I sneered.

"Me!" He smirked again as he stepped closer to me, stopping just behind me as his finger danced along my skin. "This tattoo is very, extravagant don't you think?"

Turning around, the back of my fist connected with his cheek however, he caught the other fist just before it collided in the same spot. Squeezing my wrist, he pulls me close, his eyes never leaving mine. "Look Princess, I let me warn you. I'm not the one too spar with, understood!"

The small piece of serenity I found in the bath was completely gone thanks to this asshole. His jaw clenched. The second time I've noticed this small action, and it was my turn to smirk.

"Tell me Ezra, did you like what you saw from afar?" I moved closer to him where I felt his breath on my lips as to brought my face too his. Standing on my tippy toes I notices the very small hitch in his breathing. "Is that why you came over here? To touch what isn't yours?"

His eyes now focused on my lips. I felt his grip loosened and that is all I needed. Spinning my body all the way around, I kicked my leg out causing him to lose his balance. "Ignis", fire flow from my palms causing him to drop to the ground.

I took off running to the terrace. I needed open area and I needed it now. I heard him behind me, as I turned around "prohibere!" I yelled causing him to stop in his tracks.

I noticed the look of bewilderment, and couldn't help the smile that formed. "Don't start a fight with someone you don't know, Ezra. You never know what cards they hold up their sleeve." Just as he did to me, I walked around him tracing my finger over his shoulder, stopping when I felt a tremor course through his body.

Suddenly, a bust of wind took me off my feet slamming me into the railing. Looking above, there was Ezra, arms crossed with a sinister smile plaguing his lips. In all my six years, I've never encounter something to the sight of him. His mercury eyes glowing, behind him a set of raven wings. "What the..."

"Be mindful of your own words Princess." Was all he said before disappearing into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh that is it! There is no way I am waiting any longer after my little encounter with Ezra. Grabbing whatever my hands found first in the closet I was out of my bedroom door running down the stairs.

"Who in the hell does he think he is? I will rip his throat out from his asshole." Everything that has happened in the last six hours. To hell with waiting.

"Katherine Alexandra!" I yelled as I hit the bottom of the steps. "KAT!"

"For the love of God, what is wrong Div?" She came running down the hallway with Zak in tow.

Storming towards her I pull her in the direction of the library. "Fuck waiting, you will tell me everything now. After what I just witnessed I don't have time for waiting. I wanted answers." I whip around face to face with her. "Now!"

Zak grabbed my arm pulling Kat away from me. I was furious and frankly I didn't have time for his righteous ways. Quickly, I turned to him pushing him away from me. "Don't!"

I was beyond livid, "You," I pointed to Kat, "start fucking talking."

"It's okay Zak, she deserves to know. Have a seat Div, I need Professor Delamonte to help with this."

"Who is that?"

Kat took a deep breath as she turned around to me, "Just take a seat Div. He will only be a moment. He can enlighten you on a lot of things I'm still learning." She looked down at my neck and smiled. "You still wear it!"

Plopping on the couch I touched the stone that has hung around my next for six years. "Well, you see I have this soon to be ex friend who told me one day never to take it off."

Kat smiles before leaving to find the Professor

Zak sits in front of me. "Miss. Cross." Damn I could get used to having him around. He defines gorgeous. Sexy is an understatement.

"Divinity, please call me Divinity. You make me feel like I should wifed up be baring children or some shit."

Smiling, he looks at me. "You are definitely different that I thought you would be.

Interesting, "So Zak you've painted a picture of me without known me. Please do tell.

If I guy like him could blush I think he just did. "Your eyes are extraordinary, I've never seen such. Only in the paintings."

"Tell me about it; try hiding these bad boys all your life from the public because your best friend thinks you're some magical being from another world."

"Nascitur in lucis angelum tenebrarum," I look up to the older man standing above me balancing himself with a silver cane. His face was warm, his brown eyes soft. Offering his hand, he introduces himself, "Professor Delamonte. I must say it is an honor to finally meet you face to face Miss. Cross."

Standing, I took his hand. "The honor is all mine Professor. However, I do wish it were on different circumstance. Currently, my patience has run out, and I want to know why the hell I am standing in your institute wondering why you just stated I was an angel of light born in darkness."

He chuckled as he made his way to what I could only assume was his chair. A chair fit for a king more like it. Rich in gold branding of Latin biblical symbols. "Miss. Cross you are wiser then I took you granted for. Now, please tell me what it is you know of this angel of light born in darkness."

I stood, staring at him with a blank expression. "Please have a seat. Its time you were introduced to who you truly are. Katherine, please bring Miss. Cross some tea."

Handing me my tea, Kat sat beside the Professor with a few books in her hand. "As I recall, the day you turned eighteen leaving your small town in Virginia. You called Katherine in a devastating fashion. Do you recall this day Miss. Cross?"

Of course I remember this day; this was the day my world turned inside out. Nodding, I took a sip of my tea. "You had a vision this day, did you not?"

Downing my tea, I set it on the table. "Yes I did."

"Tell me Miss. Cross, how many visions have you had since then?" The Processor looked down at Kat, before looking back at me.

"I.. I don't know?"

Ah, but you've had them correct?"

I sat back against the couch, "more than I care to admit. Not all visions are so... friendly!" Recalling the one I had within these walls only a few hours ago.

Kat stood, handing me a book, opening it. "Have you seen her in your visions?"

I looked at her familiar face, a face I prayed would always be what I see when my visions over take me. She was beautiful, exactly how she appeared in my visions. "Uriel". I whisper as I look at at Kat, "Kat this is Uriel."

Looking down at me, she pointed to the top of the page 'Daughter of God's Light'. "I don't understand?"

"Look at her Div, what do you see?" I started at the picture; I wanted to see the answers on the page. Nothing was telling me anything about this beautiful angel.

Uriel came to me in my vision. Her nurturing state, gave me the confidence I needed to push through this hell I have been fighting in this world. She became a mother figure, one that I adore beyond everyone else.

I wanted to scream, why does everything have to be a game to everyone? "Stop with the riddle Kat. Damn it just tell me!" I demanded as I slammed my hand down onto the book.

The moment my hand touched the page, my eyes turned to their ice blue shade as I fell back onto the couch.

I heard her soft voice call me name before my eyes focused on her, "Uriel!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

I've been here before, many times. This place was sacred to us. A temple or white gold. She walked me over to the open window as the breeze kissed my face. I've missed this place. This was my healing, my serenity. She was my saving grace.

"Oh, how you've grown into a beautiful woman Divinity." Turning to her, I wrap my arms around her.

"I've missed our time together." I whisper as she stroked my hair. "Uriel, something was after me today. Something... Dark. Something I've never encounter before."

She pulls away from me to sits on the bench. Looking out the window to the beautiful pastures that met with rocky cliffs she took a deep breath. "Divinity, I wanted to keep you from the truth, but it seems I no longer can."

With worry etched on her face, she grabbed the necklace around her neck, a locket. Opening it she looked up at me. The picture the locket held was of a beautiful dark haired baby with violet eyes. "I don't understand!"

"My darling! You are unique. So much more then I or anyone else for that matter could have imagined." She stood, "You are such a different creature in all the worlds. Deep within you knew you were different. Your resilience, your drive. You see what others can't, hear what other can't. You are exceptional Divinity. Turn around and lift up your shirt."

"You are kidding, right?"

She smiled, "No my darling, it's time for you know who you truly are. No more secrets."

In doing as she asked, I lifted the back of my shirt exposing my tattoo. "You are the angel no one ever thought could be possible. Made by love from two beings whom God himself give as a gift." I felt her trace the marks on my back. "You are the light born from darkness. A light that overcome the darkest evil in this world. For he loved me, only to receive a love he never knew possible. You!"

Suddenly, everything inside me shook. Visions from my past came flooding back. Visions of Uriel, visions of the man who would visit me as well. As the visions danced in my eyes, they were unlocking something within me. The truth of my existence. The young orphaned baby who was no human to this world. No, she was far from human.

AS if time stood still a vision played out slowly. One of a man who love for me was beyond anything I felt. The man who taught me everything I ever knew since I turned eighteen.

He followed me in my travels, as well as in my visions. Two different men, but the eyes told the truth. He was my father. He watched me grow up, always around never leaving my side. "Divinity, you are the key to my undoing. I've found salvation within you, my darling. I don't know if this is a cruse or a blessing from God himself. For it anything were to ever happen to you, I will unleash hell in this world."

Grasping for air I turned to Uriel, and she stood, staring at me in wonderment. The markings on my back, a tattoo that I received from the old man who walked with me for the past six years calling me his beautiful angel.

Angel wings, now spanning out behind me. A dazzling white, shimmering in the sunlight tipped with the color of the darkest black I've ever seen.

My eyes, glowing violet looked over at Uriel as she bared her own wings.

"Heaven's Secret." I stated in astonishment, "The painting it's all true."

Uriel shook her head, "Your visions were memories we were able to make for you so we could be a part of your life. Once you were born, your father placed me in this temple to make sure no one knew of you. To keep me safe as well as you."

I couldn't even comprehend everything all at once. I stood in the mirrored wall looking at myself. Turning around, I wrapped my wings around my body and looked at back. All along, Kat new I was more. I was Heaven's greatest secret.

As the realization set in I looked at my mother through the mirror, "If you and my father are the only two who can reach me in this state. Who the hell made his way into my vision earlier?"

"Allow me to explain, my darling." A deep voice echoed thru the temple. A voice all too familiar. My father. Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Turning, I met the man who finally shows his true form. The man who shared the same eyes, same hair as I. Standing what appeared to be seven foot tall. He defines handsome, of course in the devilish sort of way. The man who has walked every day in my life beside me without me knowing he was my father. Some would say that's hella weird. However, I just realized the tattoo on my back was actually a set of freakin angel wings. Cause that isn't weird at all!

"Amica mea," Lucifer wrapped me in his arms. It seemed as though he was breathing me in. "Oh how I've long to do this."

The moment my hands pulled him in, a shockwave convulsed through my body. At that moment clarity overtook me. Every question I wanted answered was answered. "How?"

"I'm a man of many traits. Giving you answers is one of them." He walked over to Uriel, dipping her into a kiss. "Loving your mother is another." He whispered onto her lips.

"It's sweet you two are all loved up or whatever. But can we focus just a tinsy winsy bit on the girl who just found out that her parents are angels, one being hell himself. Holy fuck my life my father is Lucifer!" I moan as I fall on the bench.

I heard laughter from both, but I looked out the window. This world, this place the beauty was undefinable. Even though the beauty was so empowering, it bothered me that Uriel, my mother was condemned to this temple, alone.

"Don't look at it like that Divinity. It was a selfless sacrifice I choose to make to keep you hidden." She placed her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, but how can it be comforting when...

I shot up, "Who was demon that attacked me at the airport? Who found his way into my vision?" I asked as a tremor raced through my shoulders, my wings now back to their tattooed state. "You choose this life to stay hidden when I've been doing nothing but fighting demonic forces for six years. So tell me Uriel, how well have I been 'hidden'? Who knows of me?" I turned to Lucifer, "Who knows you are my father?"

I felt the rage come over me again. All my life I've been lied too. All my life, I've taken on the duty as a huntress. Going after the evil in this world with the help of my father by my side. Training, telling me how to kill each disgusting demon I encountered. I knew he had all the answers, it's time for him to start talking.

"Whelp dear ole daddy! Wanna clue me in on why one of your beings is after me?" I question as I walk over to him.

In a blink of an eye, sparring spears appeared in both of his hands. Throwing me one, we danced around in the middle circle of the temple. Mimicking his footwork, we engaged at the same time. "I don't know!" He stated through clenched teeth. Before we continued our waltz. This dance I'm far to familiar with.

Spears clashed, and I felt the sweat start to tickle down my back. "What do you mean you don't know?" I swung for his feet causing him to stop my spear with his. He turned his body, aiming for my face. I heard Uriel gasp, causing me to smirk.

Grabbing the end of his spear I ran up the wall before letting go as I pull my knife from my hip, the blade grazing his cheek. For the first time I saw a flash of fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Not from sparring, no he was afraid because for the first time he did not have the answers.

I don't know!" He yelled in frustrated, slamming his spear to the ground causing a crack to slowly break across the tiled floor. "Divinity, there is no one like you in the this life or the afterlife. Your blood is my blood, your heart is pure. You are pure, even with that foul mouth of yours." He couldn't help but to chuckle, "For someone to try to hurt you only leads me to believe they want control the underworld."

Uriel made her way to my father, kissing his cheek as it healed instantly. Of all the stories, of all the movies, here I stand before the most feared man in all of creation as he fell into the fragile woman's embrace.

Looking up at me, Uriel's eyes were brimming with tears. "I fear you don't fully understand your existence my love. You see, your father and I have been in love far before the sun and the moon. He was taken from me and cast to the underworld by our father, our creator. Heartbroken as I was, I would never give up on your father. I begged, pleaded for one chance."

Lucifer stood, brushing the tears from her face. "She is the only one who believed in me. The only one who would risk her life for mine."

"In God's grace, he allowed one gift to Lucifer. One gift that would prove his love for him." Uriel stated, "One gift that would turn even the strongest of man weak. The gift of a beautiful baby girl."

Walking towards me, Lucifer grabbed my hand. "You my darling, you've given so much to me in this life. I truly thank God above for blessing me with such an amazing gift. Only, until recently I haven't figured out if you have been a gift or a curse. As my love for you is above all, if anything were to happen to you." He paused looking into my eyes, "The wrath of me will be all this world and the next will know."

It's amazing you know, that phrase the truth will set you free. Because frankly my ass doesn't feel free at all. As a matter of fact I feel trapped. "Why am I so different? Don't you have Cain, isn't he your son?"

"As some stories like to portray, yes. Physically no. If Cain were my child then every child after him would be in sin. You are my flesh and blood, conceived in love not in vain." Lucifer placed my hand to his chest. "You are the one who gives this beating heart meaning."

God himself blessed the most hideous of souls, Lucifer with a child. Allowing him to find out what it is like to love your own child. Kinda cruel in my book. As the threat of Lucifer has been stated, if anything were to ever happen to me, he would unleash hell on earth.

So, if I died tomorrow, the gift that God gave him would be for nothing. I would be for nothing. "You have been in my life every single day in some way. I had these sensations throughout my days, and now I know it was you who was there. Watching over me."

Turning to him, I grabbed his face, "I don't know why trials and tribulations are what we must do in life, but you have got to realize that if something becomes of me you cannot rage against mankind." I saw the anger rise in his eyes. "Otherwise I was for nothing."

"My darling. I can't promise you because you are the only one I refuse to lie too. However, I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing will ever happen to you." He pulled me close, kissing my forehead.

I couldn't believe this. Everything literally went from crazy to insane. I have fucking wings on my back. Yesterday it was a simple tattoo. Yesterday I was in combat training with Mornstar. Today I'm standing in his embrace as his daughter. Yesterday I was getting on a plane to visit my best friend. Today, something from the underworld wanted to me. Something my father feared.

"Tell me my darling, what do you remember from you encounter within your vision. Perhaps, with proper detail I could figure out what we are up against." Pulling me away, he stood. "And once we are done here you are to confide in the Processor as well as his staff. Your mother has been locked away from the angelic world therefore she is unaware if, by chance it would be someone from above."

I gave him every detail I could remember, even from the attack at the airport. He continued to ask questions, and I did the best I could in answering what I could remember. Once I finished with my details I looked over at them both. "You've told me that I am unique, and I know I possess certain magic. What exactly makes me so unique?"

That is when I saw the devil within my father shine. He stood tall as the cocky grin spread across his face. "You are the daughter of Lucifer my darling; you possess everything everyone dreams to have. There is only one angel of light born from darkness, and that angel is you."

He walked around me, before looking at Uriel then me. "You are a divine being. You carry the Light of God, and the blood of the Dark Lord. I have yet to tap into everything there is about you Divinity, but trust me you are a force in all worlds."

Uriel pulled me into her arms again. "Our time is coming to an end. Divinity please take caution to the wind. Be mindful of everything around you. Your father cannot continue to watch over you like he has. It is to risky with whatever is after you. The Institute will protect you. You will continue your daily training sessions, and the Professor will work with you on what other elements you truly possess." She kisses my cheek. "Please be careful darling."

Before I could even utter a word the world around me faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a little over a month since my last vision with my parents. Funny how the world just smacks the shit out of you all at once don't you think? One minute I'm an orphan, next I find out my parents aren't even from this world. Better yet, they're not even human. The man upstairs has jokes I see.

On top of that, day in and day out I have been either with the Professor trying to unlock my inner subconscious where apparently all the secrets of me are hidden thanks to the Devil himself or combat training for endless hours with the famous twins.

I never would have thought Zak and Ezra were twins when dealing with them one on one. They have so many different features; even their attitudes and dispositions are completely opposite.

It was rare to have them in the training corridors at the same time. Usually it would be one or the other. If I had the pleasure of them both, if you want to call it that. Let's just say it never went well for me. More like I signed up for an ass whooping without my knowledge.

Zak, the adorably handsome blondie with the killer dimpled smile and the kind blue eyes. This man, well angel, had literally been created for every woman's dream come true. Zak was sweet, gentle, and caring.

Training with him, he explained, taught me what I did not understand in an understanding way. He was patience. He was devoted to his art, and he took it seriously. There were moment were I couldn't help my sarcastic side, and he would check me. Let me just state, getting checked was not something I care for. But damn was it fun to see him blush under my crudeness.

Then you have Ezra. The dark bastard himself who I would prefer to punch in the throat verses having five minutes in session with him. Unlike the kindness from Zak, Erza was more fierce, edgy, and rude as hell. I swear he has no kind part to his angelic soul. How these two are even twins is mind blowing.

Different than the ice blue of Zak's eyes, Erza's silver orbs were always judging. He also had a different tactic then his brother. More straight forward, more aggressive. He would attack situations, more or less throwing me to the wolves. Never cracked a smile, forever scrutinizing my ever move. Damn it, he infuriated me.

He was frustrating, overbearing, an egotistical asshole, and here I stood in this moment face to face with this asshole as sweat dropped from my brow. Breathing heavily, my swords in front holding my ground against him. Our faces, inches from each other, I refused to give him any satisfaction of weakness.

As I quickly spun, my swords flew crashing with his before leaping over him. The sliver metal in my hands crashed with his once again causing sparks. He turned around as I landed, his own weapons coming towards me.

Rolling out of the way as one hit the floor; his second sword came towards me. Anger flew thru me and I flung my hand in his direction causing him to fly across the room, bouncing off the wall. Both of his weapons dropped to the ground before his body hit.

His eyes found mine. For a moment I could've sworn I heard a deep chuckle as a smile plague his lips. His eyes, now glowing. "So Princess, mind telling me what that was all about?" He asked as he stood.

I was pissed. Breathing heavily, I stood with both swords by my side. "Fuck off!" I replied making my way towards the armory to return my swords. I was over him today. I wasn't in the mood for him, or anyone for that matter. I was tired of this all.

For the past month I have been thrown into this world, constantly in combat training. Every time I try to get answers, no one seems to want to talk about it. My parents have not reached out to me as well. I am a caged animal in this place.

Just like the combat training they put me thru; the Professor had me in the library just as much working on the gifted side of me. Gifted side, what in the hell is that anyways? Day in day out all I do is attempt to figure out what magic I truly possess or get my ass beat but two sexy ass brothers.

I haven't felt grass under my feet, the sun on my skin in over a month. I'm over it all. I was ready to explode. "Session is done!" After returning my swords I made my way towards the door. Only Erza, as always had other plans.

Slamming the door just as I reached it. I closed my eyes to find what little inner strength I had. "I'm done Ezra!"

"You're done when I say you are done!" He stated.

Closing my eyes I rested my head on the door taking another breath. I felt the rage set in. "Leave. Me. Be."

I felt him behind me as my body started to shake. He was close. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand. He literally knows how to get under my skin. As my hand reached the door knob, suddenly my body flew thru the room crashing unto a table.

"You don't make the decisions around here. It's best you knowledge this." He walked towards me, and that is what set everything inside me off. Who in the hell does he think he is?

Standing, the rage within me took over. My eyes illuminated a resilient violet as electricity coursed thru my veins. For the first time since my vision with my parents my wings exploded from behind lifting me off the ground.

Their gleaming white feathers dipped in the deepest black expanded further then they did the day I first felt them with my parents. My hair danced in the wind they created. In that moment a part of who I truly am became unlocked. As if I found the hidden key to the sacred door within my head. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than for Ezra to realize no one tells me what to do, ever.

" _Dolor,_ " I whispered thru clenched teeth. A pulse of energy rippled thru my palm, shooting out towards Ezra. And just like that, he fell over in pain, screaming in agony. His body shook uncontrollably as I watched his eyes roll back in his head.

"DIVINITY!" The Professor yelled from the landing causing me to look at him. "ENOUGH!" Slowly I made my way to the ground looking at Ezra who screamed out one last time before another ripple of energy released from my palm. I didn't take my eyes off him as he stood, breathing heavily, anger evident in his eyes. I wanted him to say something, anything remotely ill-mannered. However, to my surprise he started to laugh as he wiped the trickle of blood from his bottom lip.

"I must say Professor I didn't believe you at first, but now… Looks like Princess here has unlocked some of what she's inherited from her daddy." As he walked towards me, a devilish smile grazing his face as he moved the hair from my cheek. "Looks like there's a little devil in those angel eyes Princess." Just like the first day I met him, his touch shocked my senses which muddled my thoughts entirely. I've never felt something so strong in ones touch.

When I looked up at him, I saw something different in his eyes. His smile showed the same dimple as his brother. He was hellish, the bad boy that intrigued any female that crossed their path. Something in this moment had my gasp for hair as my eyes met his. As beautiful as he was, I've met a bad boy a time or two. I knew how their story ended up, I reminded myself.

"Divinity." I heard again causing me to slap Ezra's hand away. Stepping away I look above as my eyes met with Zak's whose face showed signs of concern. Ignoring him I looked over at the Kat who dropped her books mouth wide open, as the Professor smiled down on me. "There's who I've been anxiously awaiting to meet. The true essence of you, Divinity. Might I say you are truly a heavenly creature unlike any other I've ever witnessed before!" I watched as the Professor made his way down the steps towards me. "I knew one of them would break the inner walls down. I am a little shocked Ezra won the battle." He tapped Ezra's shoulder. "Good job old boy." Walking around me, the professor laughed. "In all my years studying Theology you were a myth. Only one writing of you exists, one painting. Divinity do you have any idea what this means?"

Ignoring his question I placed my wings back to where they belonged, as I walked towards the door. "Professor I need everything you have on Samael."

"Wait what, why?" He asked, alarmed as he followed me. Opening the door I turned to look at him, "Because he is the one who came to me in my vision. The one who greeted me at the airport." I watched as Ezra's disposition changed, intensely listening to what I had to say.

"What? Divinity how do you know this?" The Professor questioned. Ezra, now moving towards us as I answered, "Because those were not the first encounter with him. I've seen him before, in New York." Erza's jaw clenched. He grabbed my arm, "You will tell us everything. I don't care for secrets Princess."

Oh me, with secrets. How ironic don't you think? "Fuck off Ezra, because everyone has kept everything from me since I was born." Jerking my arm free I walked out the door, "I'n my rage with you I also realized actually who he was. He must have attempted a block on my mind as well." As I walked out the door visions took over my memory causing my body to convulse. I heard someone calling my name before I fell into a slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone ever decided that it would be a cool idea to put your life on fast forward from start until this moment. Just kick their ass. My mind was on overload taking in everything from the moment of my birth, to the many discussions between Uriel and Lucifer. The love the two of them had for me consumed my heart causing tears to freely fall from my eyes. I had no control over my sense as I watched, heard, felt everything that was locked away within. Lucifer, as evil as he was loved unconditionally. Loved me unconditionally. Nothing compared to me in his eyes. I felt his love and it was almost suffocating.

With the fastly playing memories came the darkness. Not just the 'turn the light switch off'. No, we are talking about the darkness that consumes your soul. When anger, rage consume my instincts I allow the darkness in. It all makes sense now why Uriel is my mother. For she is a child of God's light. I have the ability to shine in his light. I just haven't figured out how to bring out this light.

Suddenly, my body jerked. In the distance I could hear concern, fear in the people around me. However, his face appeared. Samael's face. The seducer, the consumer of light. This memory played in real time and I had no idea how or why. In this moment I knew he lurked in the shadows in this world. He watched everything about me. But how? How did he even know I exsisted?

He was standing in front of me now, towering me. His striking features pulled at me, causing want. His black hair pulled back in a leather wrap. Shirtless, in nothing back ragged shorts as he cocked his head and smirked. "Samael," I whispered in shock causing him to take a step closer.

He was searching my eyes, looking intensely as if trying to look into my soul. " _Es meus_." You are mine was all he said before capturing my lips with his. I refused to react to his lips, but my body protested. Slowly, I fell against his solid form. His hands made their way down either side before picked me up by my thighs. My want turned to hunger. As I parted my lips, I felt my back slam into something solid. However, it did not stop me. I wanted more. I craved more.

My hands found their way into his hair pulling him close. I wanted every part of me to touch him. I hear him growl as he nipped at my bottom lip before trailing kisses down my neck. Feeling his hand against my hip, he pulled our most sensitive parts together.

Lost in lust, I felt a pain against my neck has his teeth broke flesh. That's when reality hit. Pushing him off of me a ball of energy blasted thru my palms sending him flying. "How dare you seduce me!" Again another blast from my palm pinned him against the rock wall behind him as he laughed.

"Mmm, you do taste divine Divinity." Samael licked his lips in a moan. "You are far more incredible then I could have ever imagined." He laughed as he tried to fight against the hold around him. "I will have you and your beautiful light within darling. I promise you. And now that I have tasted you, no one will keep me away from what is mine."

Anger flew thru my fingertips as invisible blows landed against his face multiple times cause blood to drip from multiple cuts. Within a blink of an eye I was in front of him. "Get one thing straight fucker, I belong to no one." I don't know why, but something within told me to taste his blood. Without questioning the thought I licked his cheek. My face inches from his. "You can no longer hide from me Samael. I will feel you coming."

He laughed as his eyes turned to their florescent yellow. Somehow he shattered the force around him as he threw me to the ground in one swift motion. The growl within his throat sent chills down my spine. As he leaned down towards my lips, his eyes never leaving them he smirked. "You have no idea how much I want you to find me. Because when you do, I will have you. Willingly and you will feel all of me." He smirked before kissing me hungrily.

Screaming, I thrashed around, fighting to get up. Fear coursed thru me as my body released the pent up energy. I needed to run to get as far away from him as possible. As I reached the door two arms came around me pulling me against their body. "NO!"

"Divinity, stop. It's me Zak." He felt different, he felt warm against my shivering form. I wanted to wrap him around me. I needed to get the feel of Samael off me. "It's okay, you're okay. Shh, I got you Div."

I turned in his arms, needed to see his face. Once my eyes registered his I clung to him in tears. "Zak. He fuckin found me this again." I whispered with tears, praying my body to stop shaking.

Just as my legs gave out Zak picked me up, taking me back to the couch. As he sat me down Kat stood in front of me, wrapping me in a blanket. "Oh my goodness! She needs warmth, and quickly." Rounding my arms, she gasp. "Div, you're bleeding."

Out of nowhere Ezra pulled the blanket down, examining my neck. Without a word, his wings expanded before he picking me up. He turned towards the bay window throwing his hand up they opened, and out into the moonlight sky he flew.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, looking over the Institute for the first time since my stay. It's backside wrapping around the mountain.

"For once just keep your damn mouth shut Divinity." He stated as I looked up at him. His face, etched with concern.

Everything around me was spinning, I couldn't stop the convulsions thru my body. "Ezra. What's happening to me?"

He looked down at me, "You allowed him to bite you Div? I need to take you to Raphael."

"What are you doing Erza, no one knows of her. We can heal her together." I heard Zak's voice as he continued to fly inside the sky.

"Does this look like a game to you Zak, we have never healed anyone from something like this." Ezra stated as he continued into the clouds. It's obvious that one side of this war knows of her existence. It's now time the other side learns of her as well."

My arms tightened around Ezra as I felt a sudden blast of warmth causing my body to slowly stop convulsing. As I looked up at him, he returned my gaze. "Are you worried about telling them who I am?"

Erza did not say a word as he landed just before the double doors of the golden temple. "You're pale. Look at me Div, I need you to keep your eyes on me."

"That's because I haven't seen the sun in over a month." I giggled, however he did not crack a smile.

As he stopped, I followed his eyes to the man standing in the middle of a gold plated room. It was huge in every aspect. Pillars all around, one wall had a liquid mirror look to it. There was a window similar to the one in Uriel's temple. He was tall, build similar to Ezra. His dark hair hung to his shoulders. Dressed in a golden robe, watching as the angel turned to greet us.

"Erza, Zak to what do I owe this honor." His accent was smooth, attractive. His dark eyes made their way towards me. "And whom is this exquisite creature you bring in my temple?"

Ezra looks at Zak before turning towards Raphael. "Samael has bitten her. She must be healed."

Just as Ezra spoke my body went limp in his embrace. "Div, no Div open your eyes?" He demanded. "I need you too look at me. Come on Princess. I need you to look at me."

"Come quickly, place her her." Without hesitation Raphael pointed to a pearl like table.

Gently, Ezra placed me on the table, as Zak stood at my other side. "Look Princess... I need you to come back to me. Please!" Ezra whispered despartely as Raphael placed his hand over the wound. Closing his eyes he spoke in the ancient language of the angels. He spoke of healing, for God's light to bless the beauty before him.

Something stir within me, something I haven't felt before. As Raphael continue to heal my wound, my body felt light. As if I was floating. Stopping abruptly, Rahael looked at me in astonishment. Jerking his hand away as if my skin burned his hand. "No, she can't be?"

Opening my eyes slowly, my hand started to raise as light shown from every fragment of my skin. Lifting my other hand, the same thing. "What the..?" Jerking back it was consumed with light. My body turned upright as my wings expanded. My eyes opened, glowing in the sweetest violet.

"She is true in form." Amazed, Raphael grabbed Zak's hand. "You brought heaven greatest secret." He whispered.

My body convulsed one last time shooting the light from every pore causing everyone to duck. My wings lowered me to the floor as they slowly stood before me. "Divinity!" I smiled as Raphael said my name.

He walked up to me in awe. Examine every part of me. "Your raven hair now hold a touch of white within it." He whispered, "This is extraordinary; you are here, in your truest form. Your wings, they are like nothing I've ever seen before."

Touching my neck I no longer felt the bite mark that once grazed my skin. I heard Raphael laugh as he grabbed my hand. "Please come, sit. We have much to talk about." He led the way to a round table on the balcony. "My you are one lovely creature. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Ezra grabbed me from his hold. Placing both hands on either side of my face. Electricity shot thru my veins at his touch causing me to grab a hold of both his wrists as my eyes found his with a gasp. He was searching my face, looking what seemed to be in my soul itself. My wings slowly returned to their tattooed as Ezra placed his forehead against mine. "For one moment, one single moment Princess I thought..."

Before Ezra could finished, the Temple doors flung open. "Divinity!" I knew that voice well; I've heard it many times causing me to reluctantly pull away from Ezra.

"Uriel." Both Raphael and myself said in unison. As my eyes locked with my mother's, I took off running, wrapping her in my arms. "It is you. This isn't a vision."

She held me tight. "Yes my darling it is I." Pulling me back, she looked me over, noticing the white in my dark hair. Taking a deep breath she linked her arm with mine. "I'd hope I would have more time to keep you from all this, my darling. It appears you have other plans. Come, we must congregate at my temple."

"Uriel!" Raphael bows to her. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Raphael, old friend you must understand I had to keep my daughter safe from all worlds." Uriel squeezed my arm before making her way to Raphael, embracing him in a hug.

"I thought you died by the hand of the Fallen." Raphael stated as he looked at me. "Heaven Secret, I believed only to be a beautiful painting by one's alluring imagination."

Uriel smiled with pride. "My daughter defines her own beauty doesn't she?"

Looking over at the twins, Zak smiled at me causing me to return the gesture. Erza on the other hand as always, still standing on only he had a different look within his eyes. His touch was tender, his eyes pleaded only moments ago. He seemed to show a small sign of fear as I looked into though silver orbs.

"I must take her with me, please understand Raphael. Her father wants to speak with her now that she has found her true form. If you would please excuse us?" Uriel stated as she turned to leave.

"She no longer goes anywhere without me." Ezra stated as he flew in front of us.

Uriel looked him over before smiling sweetly. "I truly appreciate your dedication to my daughter. You are not needed at this time as her father will be accompanying us."

As Uriel walked by Ezra he grabbed me, pulling me close to him. "She goes nowhere without me." He warned thru clenched teeth.

"Ezra that is my mother!" I stated as I attempted to pull away from him. However, his stubbornness held me in place. Rolling my eyes I looked at her and sighed. "He can accompany me, its fine!"

She looked at him for a long moment before she continued out of Raphael's temple. Looking up at Erza, I questioned, "What's up with the sudden bodyguard role?"

Grabbing my hand, he looked down at me. "You can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble." I saw the concern across his brow causing me to feel a little guilty. However, it wasn't my fault psycho's visit me in my head. "Zak, we will return to the Institute once we are done meeting with her father."

"I'm coming. I will not be your errand boy." Zak stated as he looked at me before walking ahead of us.

Life has literally gone from crazy to the insane. A month ago, I knew things were a little off, but I was normal… Today, reality literally keeps smacking the shit out of me. From the darkness I have within me to the light that I carry as well. My mind was clear, open. I am aware of things I don't have understanding of just yet, but I know.

Just as I know Samael's bite is not what affected me. Not at all. I knew it was his blood. In that moment something within told me to taste him. There is a reason for this instinct, and I needed understanding. There was only one person who would be able to answer this question.

My senses were completely overtaken as Ezra continued to hold my hand. His skin against mine constantly sending shock waves thru my entire body. I tried to pull away, however and energy was pulling me closer towards him. I have yet to understand him. One thing I know, he has appointed himself as my personal babysitter, and frankly I am not a fan at all. I wanted away from him, far away as possible.

Zak never looked back at us as we continued our journey towards Uriel's temple. His shoulders were rigid; I could tell he was annoyed with the situation at hand. Hell who wasn't? I was tired of being the center of it all. Constantly pulled in every direction, even in when I'm unconscious.

I found myself thinking of my vision with Samael. His bare chest, prefect in every way. His lips, tender, yet violent. My body craved him, overtaking my mind. I wanted him. I wanted all of him in that moment and I hated myself for it. I betrayed myself, my family. I never wanted to feel that way again. I hated it, not having control over myself, my body.

Without knowing, I pulled myself closer to Ezra as a chill ran thru me. Coldness, all I felt was coldness in the thought of him. "What's wrong?"

Ezra stopped, looking at me, hands on either side of my shoulders. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't find the words to tell him what happened with Samael. The evil that wants to consume me. How I lost myself within. I felt his thumb rub against my cheek causing me to gasp. I don't know what it is about him, his touch.

"Why do tears fall from your eyes?" He asked. As my eyes found his, for the first time.

I just shook my head, pulling his hands away with a smile. "Nothing." Wiping away the dampness from my eyes I attempt to pass him, only he held his arm out to stop me.

"You're not the best of liar's Princess." He stated before pulling me towards him. "You will tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours sooner or later." I refused to tell him anything. I don't need anyone knowing what took place in my vision.

Pulling away from him once again, I ran up to Zak, linking my arm in his. Just as his embrace after my vision with Samael comforted me, as his hand wrapped around me I felt the same comfort. So I fell into his side, wrapping my arms around him. I needed all the warmth I could get. My mind was whirling. One thing is clear; Samael wanted me to be his. I had a strong feeling he wanted to use me as a pawn against my father. I needed more information on exactly who Samuel is. Then there are the feelings that Ezra brings to attention within me. I hate him, so why do I care?

I needed girl time with Kat ASAP. Right now she was the only one I could go to for girl advice. "I like the addition to your hair." I looked up at Zak who was smiling down at me as he ran his hand thru the white streak. Sighing to myself I needed a regular day with my best friend more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment I stepped throw the threshold of my mother's temple my eyes met my fathers. He was not pleased at all. Actually he looked like he was about to burn everything in sight. I couldn't tell if he was upset with the fact the twins wouldn't let me out of their sight or… Did he know?

"Divinity, I have one question answer it honestly." With anger in his voice he knew.

"Samuel, did he taste your blood?" Well, what the hell? How in two shits can I lie to this damn question? So I nodded. I was not prepared for the roar of anger that followed. The temple itself rattle beneath me. "Do you understand what you have done?"

"Whoah, wait, what I have done? Exactly how is any of this my fault, father?" At that moment I knew one thing was for certain, with the anger that came out of nowhere. I was my father's child.

I watched as he stormed his way to me. His face was so intimidating that I found my back against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the twins coming in my direction. However, without even looking at them, Lucifer flicked his wrist causing them to slam against the opposing wall.

"You see my beautiful daughter. Unlike the rest of these fools, I myself know the truth. The only way he could have gotten this close to you would have been in an intimate..." Just as I was about to cut him off, he continued, "tell me exactly what happened young lady."

Well if this isn't awkward. He wants to know what the heck happen, MY FATHER at that in front of my mother and the twins. I looked over for a split second and could tell the both didn't looked to happy. Uriel on the other hand, had a look of knowing. To which comforted me just a little. That was, until I looked up at my father. "Speak, NOW…" He demanded, and it pissed me off.

Using my palms, I pushed me away from me. "I can't believe you will accuse me of something like this, when you don't even know the full damn story." I stated as a matter of fact. "One, why wouldn't you tell me of such a demon, and secondly, most importantly, something tells me you knew he would come for me father. Would you care to explain why?"

Lucifer looked furious, I could see the rage in his eyes, but I did not care. Everyone around me knew my story prior to me. Knew who I was, I lived life in hiding, only they hid me from myself. "I don't even know who the hell I am. Yet you accuse me of doing something that I have no control over. I've lived this life in nothing but lies." I walked away from him as I felt everyone looking at me. "One minute I feel I know everything there is about me, then BAM out of nowhere something else comes to light. What in the hell am I supposed to do?"

I didn't realize the tears escaped my eyes until I tasted the salty substance against my lips. "You look at me in disgust when you were the one who looked after me for years, yet you never once informed me of who Samael was, and what he would want me with. Why does he want me so bad?"

"Samael wants to control the underworld, with you my darling girl he could succeed in doing so much more than that." Lucifer stated as he walked over towards me. "You're pure in some many ways Divinity. Your heart, your soul, your blood, your innocence."

Well thanks dad for announcing your daughter is a damn virgin to the two most attractive guys I know. Not embarrassing at all. Looking over at Ezra, I see the amusing smirk on his lips. Instantly, I want to smack the shit out of him. "What, is it so bad to be a virgin. Try having this asshole pop up in your life when things start to go to the next level. Let's just say, shit doesn't work. Ever."

I turn towards Lucifer again, "What am I missing about myself. What don't I know?"

For the first time my mother falls onto the chase in tears. "We were so close in hiding her. So close in keeping her safe. God punishes me for following my heart."

"Uriel', I whisper as I wrap her in my arms, "Please tell me. I need to know everything."

She looks at me with a smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You truly have a beauty unlike anything God himself has laid eyes upon. Divinity, you are God's gift to the Devil himself. No greater gift has been given. Your heart bumps the purest of angelic blood. You see my child," she grabbed my hand, kissing my fingertips. "Samael wants you to give yourself fully and willingly to him. If you choose to do so, he will have the one thing every demon craves."

"I don't understand!"

Lucifer walks over to us and kneels in front of me. "You are his resurrection. To give yourself to Samael willingly, you will bring hell on earth, an apocalypse like no one ever thought could exist. As much as I am full of greed, and want this is one thing that will kill the balance of life itself. You see, my beautiful one, my brother in all worlds, all realms gave himself in the creation of yours. You are the first Angel who defines both Heaven and Hell. There has never, nor will there be another such as you. Samael will do anything he can't to have you as you are the key to my demise. Heaven's brightest light. You are the key in unlock heavens gates as you my love have access to all realms of life."

Well if this wasn't a load to take in. A child born in this world an orphan, so she thought, now stands before Lucifer himself on his knees. Fear evident in his eyes. I did the only thing I could, "I couldn't stop him. How do I stop him from getting into my head? He came to me Father, out of nowhere, one minute I'm in the combat room the next I am seizing on the floor as he invades my head. I fear I don't have control of myself when he does this. He controls my every thought."

"I will kill him myself." The twins said in unison.

Uriel took off the bracelet around her wrist, "my most cherished loved, where this bracelet at all times to steer him away from your subconscious. He will not be able to locate you in your thoughts."

As she placed the silver metal on my wrist I asked, "How?"

Smiling, she looked over at Lucifer. "You're father made this for me so that I would be safe in this temple. Without this bracelet anyone could locate me. You see, I had to stay hidden in these walls to protect you. Now that you are known to all realms of life, I no longer need this. Never take this off, promise me my child?"

Shaking my head, Lucifer turned Uriel to him. "You know…"

Interrupting him, she smiled as she caressed his cheek. "I know my love; all will be as it is meant to be."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Still wearing her beautiful smile, Uriel kept the tears at bay. "You will be protected that is all that matters. Now, twins it's time to get Divinity home. It's been a long day for her."

A knowing glance passed before the twins and Lucifer. One that I would question later. However, my mother was right I was tired, and I was ready to go home.

Refusing to be carried like a child, I walked to the open door, allowing my wings freedom. Not waiting for the twins, I ran out of the temple with a leap. The moonlight dancing from my wings. A sense of relief washed over me as I looked down at Uriel's bracelet, knowing I would not see Samael's face behind closed eyes.

Looking over my shoulder, something didn't settle well within me as I looked back at my mother who was holding Erza's hand before he took off like a bat out of hell after me.

"Div, your wings seem to glow as you fly." Zak stated as I looked over at him. With a small smile I looked over the mountain towards the Institute. Samael wanted to control me for his personal vendettas, something I refuse to allow to happen. Glancing over my shoulder one last time, Erza was no longer in my sights. However, I know I was in his. I could feel him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt at peace in the air, the sun protecting me with its warmth. For the past two weeks I woke at sunrise to dance in the morning glow, feeling my wings, learning their ways. I found serenity in the clouds. Above I could look down at the world below and take in its natural beautiful. The crafted masterpiece God painted with his own hands.

With my freedom from the Institute the first thing I did was circle my home surroundings. Learning the layout, the hidden corners outside. In doing so I found a beautiful area, surrounded by trees, with one of the tallest waterfalls I've ever seen falling into a pool of crystal clear water. This place I claimed. The place I came to clear my mind.

Landing on the top of the ridge, I look over the beauty below. Damn, it felt good to be up here. The wind dancing with my wings, pulling my hair. I took a moment to just feel the world around me before jumping off the cliff. Free falling for a moment before I raised my wings, slowing me down in the middle of the waterfall. Quickly, I jumped thru the water onto a hidden ridge.

Taking off my clothes, I run my hand thru with a smile as I made my way around the flowing water. Closing my eyes I feel for something, anything that would be around. I felt nothing and with a sign of relief I jump.

As my body is consumed in the water, I sink. Allowing it to pull my body down as far as it could. Down here I didn't think, I didn't hear the whispers in the wind, I just felt the warmth hugging my body, soothing every inch of my skin.

Two weeks I have trained with my father in mother's temple. Away from everyone, away from the twins especially. Father never treated me less than his equal; therefore lessons were grueling, painful, yet satisfying in every way.

With both Lucifer and Uriel around, I learned my abilities fast, easier than I did with the Professor at the Institute. Everything became easier, effortless. I learned to see the world in both light and darkness.

The day I left Uriel's temple, the day of Samual's bite. Ezra has been non-existing. As relieved as I was, it pissed me off at the same time. That night I went to Kat's room and had a small woman breakdown as we stayed up all night just being us. The best friends we always are.

"Shut up and listen, shit." I laugh taking another sip of wine. "Seriously for a split moment, he wasn't the him I know."

Flipping her glass, Kat giggles. "I've never known Ezra to like anyone. As a matter I don't even this he likes himself. Now Zak, that man is the definition of a God. Damn he's fine."

"Agreed, and he is so damn sweet holy hell." I added as Kat plops down next to me. "Those dimples."

"Mmmhmm." We say in unison causing us to laugh out loud. "Kat, you're the smart one. From the moment I met the twins, every time I touch either one of them I feel this energy pass. What in the hell does that mean?"

Standing, eye wide Kat runs to her desk, throwing pages and books to the ground. "No… It's never happened, not like that?"

Laughing, I down my glass of wine. "What do you mean it's never happened, what is it's and what never happened with it?" I laugh at myself as I lean against her desk.

"I mean, it's happened. It happened with your parents. I just never heard it happening with more than one person." Kat flings open a tattered book, flipping through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. Quickly she reads until she finds what she is looking for. "Without understanding, without warning his eyes will find what his heart has closed himself too. Born without knowledge, without understanding, his touch will send currents to his heart, awakening an unknown feeling. In this moment, the light of love has been lit."

As Kat looked up at me, all I could do was laugh before stumbling from her desk.

Opening my eyes, I look into the clear blue water questioning her words, wondering what they even meant. Feeling my body needing to breath, I push myself to the sunlight dancing off the top of the water.

With a deep gasp, I fill my lungs with the air they craved. I felt energy with both the twins. Does that mean they both feel some type of way with me? The frustrating part, I feel as though I care for them both more then I should.

For two weeks I've kept my distance, staying away from the both Zak and Ezra. Those two are night and day, and frankly with everything I've been dealing with, attraction to the two of them is only a distraction. I couldn't even think when I was next to them. One, so sweet so gentle, I can't seem to stop the smiles that touch my lips. The other, infuriates me. I actually feel my blood start to boil just the thought of him.

Making my way to the shore I look around to make sure I'm by myself as I ring the water out of my hair. This little piece of heaven is everything I ever wanted. A sanctuary.

I couldn't stop the small smile that played on my lips as I walked under the falling water. Finding peace within the chaos I live is such as beautiful gift. All I needed now was a shower and food and my world would be complete.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" And there went my happy place. Looking over my shoulder with a jolt there stands Erza.

"That is none of your concern." I stated before throwing on my shirt. "Why are you even here Erza. How in the hell did you even find me?" I questions as I pull up my pants.

Turning towards him, he grabs me pulling me towards him. He was breathing hard. The look in his eyes, something I've never seen. "Get one thing straight Princess, everything there is about you is my concern." His arm came around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "You've kept your distance from me."

I felt faint being this close to him in this way. He was different, not his brutally hateful self. His eyes showed worry, showed concerns. Something was bothering him. "I've kept my distance from everyone."

His hand rested on the back of my neck as he continued to search my face. His thumb running along my cheek. "Not everyone. I've seen you with Kat, with your Father, the Professor. I've even see you speak with my brother briefly here and there. You've made sure our paths didn't cross. Why is that?"

I watched has he licked his lips, leaving them glistening with want. There is no denying as my body defies my mind when it comes to Erza. The attraction was there, and I was feeling real hot in this situation. Consciously I knew this was a bad idea, I needed to run, far and fast. However, my body wanted to see exactly what he wanted.

My arm wrapped around his neck as I felt my knees go weak. "You seemed to do a good job staying away from me as well."

Tilting my chin up with his thumb I gasp. "You make me mad Princess."

The energy coursing through my viens felt like my body would collapse any moment. With a whisper, I ask, "How?"

He didn't say another word. With hunger his lips took mine. The feel of his lips on mine sent a current through my body causing me too lose all since of my mind, all sanity I had left. His lips, so soft yet rough at the same time.

Catching his bottom lip with my teeth, I heard him growl as he grabbed ahold of my ass. Picking me up, without gentleness he slams me again the rocky wall behind the waterfall causing me to pull back for a moment. Looking into his glowing eyes, I saw the want. The need, the hungry he had which made me want, need him even more.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I grab the sides of his face, pulling him back to my lips before licking his bottom lip. I felt him harden against my core as he let another growl escape.

"You drive me fucking crazy Divinity." I felt his breath against my lips as I look into his eyes. For the first time, he called me by my name.

"Good." I whisper adjusting myself against him as his eyes close in pleasure. "Because you have no idea what you do to me."

As his hands ran up my side, his thumb grazes my nipple causing me to bite my lip. This drove him over the edge as he pushed even harder against me before claiming my lips again.

I couldn't stop myself, I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I wanted to feel every inch of him. Parting my lips, my tongue danced around his lips before finding his. In that moment something inside me happened. Something I couldn't control. A feeling. Opening my eyes, I pull back from him trying to find my breath.

"What?" He asked as I look up at him.

"Did you feel that?" I asked breathlessly as I feel his grip loosen.

"Feel what?" Letting go completely, he grabs the back of his neck in frustration.

"Ezra, you didn't just feel that? Please, please tell me you felt something?" I begged as he continued to take steps away from me.

Looking away from me, his wings expanded. "I don't feel Princess." That was all he said before he took off fast, an in a hurry.

I couldn't believe it. Kat was right. Everything she said was true. My heart opened itself for the first time, and for the first time it felt the pain of feeling more towards another. I wanted to cry, but my eye couldn't find the tears as I watched his disappear in the distance. How, why him? He was an asshole. The one I wanted to throat punch just to shut him up every time I saw him. So why him?

"You're real funny!" I stated looking at the sky's above before finding my wings; I took flight on my own. The moment I open myself up too feeling something for Erza, he walks away like I was nothing. So nothing is exactly what I will be towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tonight the Professor decided he would throw a formal get together with the High Archery. Apparently I had to make a grand entrance with these angels as they have been dying to meet Heaven's biggest secret.

Formal affairs are not my thing as I stand in Kat's room looking at the dress in front of me. "How in the hell do you even put that shit on?" I asked as she rolls her eyes with a laugh.

"Seriously Div", She removes the silky gray dress from its hanger. "First off it's a dress, secondly it not rocket science."

"It has, like 20 straps on it. I'm going to choke myself even attempting this." I stated as she stands in front of me.

"I'm going to choke you if you don't remove those clothes and put this on. Come on. We have an hour to get ready and we still need to figure out what to do with your hair and makeup." I look at Kat and see the nervous tension in her face. I could tell something was bothering her about tonight.

Giving in, I undress and thankfully with her help was able to get into the dress with no complications. I watch as Kat smiles, but refuses for me to look just yet, not until she is finished with her masterpiece aka me, her muse.

An hour later I stand in front of a full length mirror and can't even recognize who I am. Never have I been is such a beautiful gown that shows off all my bare skin, uncomfortably. With the neck line plummeting in the front, the back crisscrossed all the way down to the tip of my butt. Kat pinned my hair up in a messy bun with hairs hanging here and there around my face. Makeup to match my dress, black and gray painted my eyes, bringing out the violet in a way I've never seen them look. My lips shined with blood red. Who the hell was I right now?

"Wow!" I simply state.

Giddy, Kat grabs my hand. "I know! You look so amazing Div. Granted you are beautiful anyways, but I've been waiting for the chance to spruce you up just a little. Now.."

"Spruce me up?" I interrupt.

Laughing she walks to the door. "Look at the time. We need to get down stairs before the professor gets upset that we are late."

I couldn't help but to laugh as I walked out of the door behind Kat as she ran down the steps. Looking over the balcony, I could see everyone standing around. Angel's I've never met, but suppose to call family when I prefer to keep my circle small.

As my eyes wandered from face to face, they fell on Erza who's eyes were on me. Annoyed, I move my way to the steps. As I descend, the chatter went to a whisper, to silence as every eye watched me. Some gasped, some stared opened mouth, someone even dropped their fancy crystal fluke. Nothing like being put on display in front of all to see. Just a pretty little doll to play with for the night.

Thankfully, as I came to the bottom of the steps, Lucifer was waiting with warm eyes, and a proud smile. "Hey daddy."

"Daddy huh, that's a first." He chuckled as he held out his hand.

"It felt right considering everyone is just staring at me like idiots." I reply taking his hand as we made our way through the crowd.

Spinning me around in the center of the floor, with a nod music started playing and he clasped our hands together. "They are in awe of the most enchanting angel of all time. My beautiful Princess." Spinning me again I smile. This is a moment a daughter should always have with her father. "Now, even though I do not approve of this tonight. Per your mother she must introduce you to the High Archery to appease the Descendants."

Looking up at my father as the music stops, I ask, "Who the hell are the Descendants?"

"Allow me to introduce myself?" Turning, a tall, handsome man held his hand out with a bow. "My name is Teerian one of the Descendants. My have a moment of your time Divinity?"

I could feel the heat radiating off of Lucifer as I leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. "Down Daddy, I got this."

"I know my precious gift." Placing a soft kiss to my forehead, he turns to our visitor. "Teerian." He acknowledged before walking away.

"I must admit, the rumors of you Divinity are nothing more than a lie." Teerian, takes my hand as we walk towards the balcony.

"Excuse me?" What the hell was he talking about?

Taking two glasses of wine from a nearby tray, he chuckles. "Please allow me to explain." Handing me a glass as he takes a sip he continues, "The stories of Heaven's Secret. God's gift to evil itself. Your existence has always been a myth. A made up mystical story of a woman's beauty beyond compare. God's true essences born from Darkness, God's eternal light." Leaning against the rail, I take a sip of my wine. "As I stare at you, the moonlight radiate on your skin. Kissing every ounce of it. Your eyes, are magic with just one look you have captivated my soul. Divinity, your beauty is beyond description."

Taking a step back I smile, "Thank you Terrian."

Only he moved closer. "Do you see, Divinity, don't you see what you possess. Within you, you possess destruction to not just this world but all worlds."

Setting my glass down, I smile. "I don't quite understand what you are referring too. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to the guests. It was a pleasure to have met you Terrian."

As I reached the doors, Teerian calls my name. Looking over my shoulder he had a wicked smile on his face. "Born from the fires of hell, God's enteral light shall shine with blinding rays. She will carry the light within the darkness, she will descent upon the earth barring the sword of life. Tell me Divinity, with that sword will you create life, or take it?" Chills ran thru my entire body as I listened to his chuckle into his wine glass.

Quickly I turned the corner, running into a hard body. I body I've become familiar with over the past month. "Zak." I smile as his arms wrapped around me.

"Whoa Divinity, why are you in such a hurry?" He asks concern evident in his voice.

Damn it, how could any woman not fall for such a handsome, sweet, sexy as hell guy. I needed to focus my attention on him, verse the brother that would only cause pain in my life. "Do you know who Terrian is?"

Laughing, Zak wraps my arm around his as we make our way towards the dance floor. "He is one of the Descendants, he is the eldest. He's a walking book of knowledge. The all-knowing. I assume you've had the pleasure in meeting him already?"

As he wrapped his arm around my back, his warm hand pressed against my skin causing us both to jerk. "I will never get used to that?" I stated trying to find my composure. Looking up at Zak, I could tell within his eyes that he felt everything I was feeling, and he wasn't afraid to deny it. His thumb started to run down my spine sending small rushes of electricity from my skin.

Leaning his forehead against mine he whispers, "Divinity you look absolutely stunning tonight. I haven't been able to keep my eyes, or mind off of you."

"That so?" I asked looking at his lips, I feel him push my body towards his.

"You are all I think about every waking moment of my life. From the moment I first saw you." Pulling his head away from mine, "Look at me?" As I opened my eyes, I watched as the glow within his brightened. Taking my hand, he placed it on his heart. "You feel it don't you?" He asked.

Before I could answer, I was ripped out of his grasp.

"What the fuck Ezra?" Angry, Zak stood face to face with his twin. "Let her go."

"She is needed in the court, if you would stop thinking about your dick and start thinking about her, she must be introduced to the Elders." Ezra was angry, as he stood face to face with his mirrored image, neither backing down.

"Exactly, she is also allowed to enjoy tonight as well. Let her go. Now!" Zak demanded, causing Ezra to smirk.

Pulling me close to him, he looks at me for the first time. "Do you think she wants you as she wants me? Do you think those red lips want to kiss you has they have kissed me?"

I was in a trace within his embrace. My body was my worst enemy in his arms. As his fingers graced my face my eyes fluttered with anticipation. I felt his breath upon my lips, causing me to gasp. "Do you think her body will want you as it wants me?"

Pushing me away from him, Ezra grabbed Zak. "If you ever touch her in any way I will murder you where you stand, do you understand?"

Slowly my sense came back to me, and I realized yet again Ezra used me again. Looking over at Zak, I watched as his smile slowly formed as our eyes met. "I hear you brother." Looking back at Ezra he finished, "But when she chooses me, know it's because you will never be able to treat her as she deserves. You are not capable of affection. Of giving your heart to her so they beat as one. You are nothing more than a wasted emotion with her. She will learn this with time. As your actions have proven tonight. It will be far sooner than I thought."

Pushing Ezra off of him, Zak grabbed my hand as we walked towards the courtyard leaving Ezra livid as he watched us disappear down the steps from the balcony. I never gave him the pleasure of looking behind me. He didn't deserve it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The evening air was refreshing as I walked thru the garden. I don't know how many glasses of wine I had, but I know I reached the limit where I just feel happy. Taking the pins out of me hair, I let the loose curls fall down my back. Tonight, has been a long night.

Uriel took me from Zak the moment we stepped outside introducing me to each Descendent personally. All ten of them to be exactly. Each had very different view on life, politics, however they all had the same view of me. Some even scared.

Only one stuck out with me, and that one Gittius. His approach towards me was very, curt. I was uncomfortable under his stare. As if he had a hunger and I would be the one to fill it.

In the mixed of everything my mind wandered back to Ezra. What a fucking dickhead? Anger immediately hit me. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? Saying those things about me. As if I wouldn't find what I wanted in Zak's embraces. Hell he was beyond handsome. He had every single thing a woman would be happy with for the rest of her life. Hell, he would pamper me, and treat me like a girl was meant to be treated.

Sighing, I slam my glass down sending chards everywhere. "Now that wasn't very lady like now was it?"

"God, seriously. Is that your thing? Just popping up out of the blue for no damn reason? Leave me alone." I don't even look at him. Instead I continued to stumble thru the garden towards the pond. I heard his chuckle, which pissed me off even more. Turning around quickly, I side step as he stops in front of me. "You know what I truly hate you. Seriously, you have no soul. I don't even understand you. I mean I didn't do anything to you, yet you treat me as though I am worthless."

I watched his eyes change, his brow tighten he attempted to reach out towards me. "Oh fuck no, do not touch me. You have no right touching."

"Is that what you think? I look at you as worthless?" He asked as I did my drunken dance in my heels. "You've had too much to drink tonight Divinity. Let's get you to your room."

Laughing, I turn and walk away from him. "Fuck off Erza." Taking of my heels I fling them at him. "Stop acting like you care. Stop attempting to care. Mommy and Daddy aren't around." Finding a wine bottle on a random garden table I pick it up. "I will do as I please, and drinking this is what I please tonight."

"Don't!"

I smirk turning up the bottle and chugging it. "Leave me alone Ezra. I literally cannot stand you. I hate your gorgeous face. Your stupid mercury eyes that I loose myself in. I can't stand your touch that send unwanted feelings of attachment towards you. You are seriously no different than any other fucking guy in this world. Thanks for making me feel less of me. Not good enough for someone such as yourself."

I felt the tears start to fall as I opened myself up thanks to the alcohol. Turning around I down the bottle once more. Grabbing my arm, only this time I jerked away. "Don't touch me."

Before I could do anything he grabbed the bottle from my hands throwing behind me. "Standing in a crowded room of people, the only person I ever look for is you. The moment you stood on that balcony before walking down those steps my heart started to beat faster. My body has never reacted to anyone has it does you. I literally lose control and it scares the living hell out of me. Never, have I felt the way I feel towards you Divinity."

Staggering backwards I couldn't stop the tears from falling or the lump in my throat. "Don't. You are just saying these things to get me to go to my room." Next thing I knew, I was falling. Before I could hit the ground I was in his arms. "Let me go, please?"

"I can't." He simply stated as he brushed my hair out of my face. "I've tried. Everyday I've tried. I can't and it pisses me off. I've had control over everything my entire life. With you, I lose all control. Divinity every part of me craves you. All of you. When we are apart, it hurts." I watch as his eyes move to my lips. "The moment my lips taste yours I knew I would never love another being as I love you."

He kissed me. A kiss that spoke volumes. Pulling me towards his body I couldn't stop the automatic reaction as I wrapped my arms around him, breathing him in. My mind was reeling either from the alcohol or the new found high hearing Ezra say he loved me.

Pulling his lips away from me, I look up to see the hunger in his glowing eyes with every heavy breathe he took. "You fucking drive me crazy Princess."

Smirking up at him, I smile. "You said you loved me?" For the first time I heard him laugh. Quickly he picked me up in his arms and took to the sky causing me to laugh with him.

"Now there is the sound of a true angel." He smiled as he landed on my balcony, but not releasing me from his grasp.

"Who are you? And what did you do with the asshole known as Ezra?" This time he laughed.

"Ah, the Princess has jokes." He stated as placed me back on my feet. I watched as he looked at me, drinking me in with his eyes. As they roamed over my body, I felt myself want him even more. "I want you Princess, all of you." He took a step closer as he wrapped his hand behind my neck. "I want to touch every inch of you, taste every ounce of you."

Breathless, he tilted my head towards him as he stood over me. "Is that so?" As asked causing him to smirk.

He reclaimed my lips again with force as his tongue demanded access. The taste of him was intoxicating. I pulled at his shirt, wanting to touch his skin, needing to feel his warmth. The moment my hands touched his rippled abdomen, we both gasp as the current between us grew stronger.

His eyes glowed in a way I've never seen them as he took his shirt off, throwing it across the balcony. I could only assume my violet eyes were shining with hunger mirroring his. For the first time, his stood bare chest in front of me. From his arms, to the top of his waist line, tattoos covered his skin. Along with battle scars all adding character and making this angel in front of me even more desirable.

As I looked closely, I notice the tattoo of an angel. The angel in fact that shared the same long hair as I did, the same beautiful wings dipped in black. As I touched it, he jumps closing his eyes. Just above her beautiful figure on his chest, at his heart Divitatem, my name.

"Ezra?" I question as I felt his skin tremble beneath my touch. He looked down at me, showing so some much emotion from his eyes.

Ezra takes my hand, pressing my palm against chest causing an shockwave between the two of us. Around us, the world seemed to be in a hurricane state.

"I was only a boy when I heard of the myths. Six to be exact, the tale of this beautiful gift God bestowed upon the most ruthless angel of all. From that moment, I found myself on a mission to find her. Something inside of me knew the stories were true.

The moment the Professor started communicating with Katherine, everything I felt from all those years intensified. I felt you the moment you arrived. I watched as the plane descended from the clouds. I watched as you jump from the plane. In that moment something inside woke me up.

As I picked you up, watching as you laid in my arms passed out I didn't want to put you down. For the first time in my life I was afraid. I was afraid to lose you. To never see your face again."

Ezra gently caresses the side of my face as he leanes closer. "I've been trying to fight this Divinity. Every single feeling I have within. I've tried to fight every single one of them because to lose you I will lose my own existence. You've clouded my mind the moment you came into this world. I can't let you go Princess. I don't want to fight these feelings anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then don't." The rain started to fall as I claimed his lips again. Biting his bottom lip, I heard the growl form in his throat causing him to pick me up with ease.

I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted every inch of my skin to feel his. I didn't even know we were moving until I felt my back hit the door as the rain turned to a downpour.

Gasping for air, my head leans again the glass door as Ezra's lips travel down my chin, to my collar bone sending goose bumps throughout my entire body. I bite my lip as I feel him move slowly down my chest. Those lips were magic in every way.

I felt his hardness as he pressed himself again my core. Immediately my body turned to fire as I moan. "Princess you keep making those sounds, I will take your innocence right here on the balcony."

I couldn't help the smirk that came to my lips at he looked up at me. "What are you waiting for?" I question breathlessly as he pressed harder against me. My eyes roll back with another bit of my lip he opened the door to my bedroom leaving them wide open.

Ezra walks over to the bed. "Ignis," the bedroom lit beneath candlelight. "I can't control myself around you. I can't promise to be gentle."

Looking up, I start to pull my straps down from my dress. Only he grabs my hands, stopping them. "No," was all he said before both his hands made their way to my shoulders, slowly gliding them down. Before I could even blink, that once beautiful gray dress now laid on the floor in two pieces.

Amused, I laugh. Only Ezra stood in front of me, gazing in hunger. Stepping, closer his hands start to travel down my body. "You are far more beautiful than anyone could ever describe." Kissing my shoulder where one of many scars branded my skin, he lays me across the bed.

His soft lips kiss every single scare the grazed my skin. I felt the electricity forming with each touch from him. As he moved towards my center, he smiled. "You're so wet Princess!"

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. Suddenly my body jerked. Looking down, my panties now in his hand. "I warned you. You making that sound drives me insane." The next moment my bra was ripped from my chest.

That's when he devoured me. It was as if he couldn't get enough, and I was on the brink of exploding. I have never felt something so powerful within myself. My body didn't know what was going on, but it certainly loved the way Ezra was making it feel.

As he moved down my stomach, my back arches as I grab his hair. "Please!" I begged, causing a deep growl to escape his lips. Without I word he took my most sensitive part of my body into his mouth. His tongue gently teasing my walls before finding what he was looking for.

My body jerked, as he held me down. Never have I experienced something so overwhelming in my life. I couldn't control anything, my breathing, and the shutters that raced thru my body. All my senses where heightened to the max.

The moment I whispered his name, he flicked his tongue gently back and forth against my core causing me to experience something so new, so amazing. I lost all control of myself as I felt my wall pulsate around his lips. I couldn't stop the sounds from leaving my lips as he quickly stripped himself from his pants. For the first time, I experienced an orgasm and frankly, no words I have could even describe the feeling at all.

My eyes where fixated by his body. Even single inch of it was beautiful. I couldn't stop the small convulsions as Ezra looked down at me smiling. "If I hurt you, tell me." I shook my head as he leaned over top of me. "You guide me." He demands placing my hand around his arousal.

It's as if I was on auto-drive. Looking up at him, his breath caught in his throat my fingers wrap around his manhood. A new fire burned within me, one that wanted to make him crazy. Slowly, I slid my hand up and down as his eyes closed, he hissed.

Interesting. Flipping him over, in his stated of arousal he looks at me as my tongue trailed down his chiseled chest. Never have I wanted to do what I'm about to do, but I wanted him to feel what he made me feel. As he growls again, I felt like I was on the right track.

Reaching his throbbing shaft, I gently kiss my way down. His body started to dance just as mine did. Picking him up, my tongue rolls around the tip causing him to grab the sheets. He attempted to sit up, but I push him back down. I like this whole being in control thing.

Looking up into his eyes, I smirk before opening my mouth, slowly taking him in. His body rocked, as his eyes rolled back. "Fuck!" He pants as I continue up and down, slowly picking up my pace as I feel him twitch in my mouth. He growl, that sexy deep growl.

Before I knew it, he flipps me on my back. "I want you so fucking bad, I'm sorry Princess, I want be gentle."

I didn't have time to speak has he pressed himself against my folds. I felt my body pull back, only he held me in place. Slowly, he worked himself between my walls causing me to cry out. His lips muffled my sound has he filled me.

The feeling was uncomfortable at first as my body tenses. He gentle kissed me down my neck as he kept himself still, allowing me to adjust to the new found sensation. As he feels my body relax, he looks me in the eyes. "I'm going to break your core Princess, it will only hurt for a moment." I nod before he kisses me again. His tongue danced around mine, allowing me to taste myself upon him for the first time. Suddenly, everything within me exploded as I dug my nails into his back. The pain lasted for a moment as he informed me.

He couldn't stop his motion. With each stroke he moved faster, harder causing me to cry out. Only, the feeling he created was ecstasy. I couldn't get enough, and I didn't want him to stop.

Biting his lip, I looked up at him begging him not to stop. Driving into me he groans and I felt myself coming to the edge again. "Look at me."

I couldn't deny his demand. I watch has his eyes glowed in a way I never saw before. Knowing mine matched his, I pull his lips to mine whispering, "I love you," in that moment of passion, light within the two of us explodes. This wasn't electricity running throughout our bodies, it was high voltage. Gasping, Ezra grabs my hand as our fingers intertwine. In that moment a tattoo formed around our wrists with the Latin symbol of enteral souls bound within.


End file.
